The Animal Resource Subcore provides investigators access to a number of animal models that can be used to study diabetes and related metabolic disorders. The subcore provides space, equipment and personnel for surgical and experimental assistance as well as animal care. Investigators pay for use of the surgical suites, animal purchase and board, and for experimental supplies. Conscious dog models available include those that allow assessment of organ (liver, gut, kidney, limb, pancreas) balance and those that permit selective tissue (brain, pancreas, liver) perfusion. In addition, adrenalectomized and depancreatized dogs are available, as are dogs in which nerve cooling can be carried out using previously inserted cooling coils. Experimental techniques available include glucose and hormone clamping, as well as "on-line" monitoring of blood pressure and blood flow. Users identified with this subcore project as increased demand for all services offered in the upcoming project year.